gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cats
okay.. so uh I've decided to make "Cats" on POTCO! As a play of course! Benjamin Macmorgan 04:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Overture – Orchestra Prologue: Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats – The Company The Naming Of Cats – The Company The Invitation To The Jellicle Ball – Victoria, Quaxo, Munkustrap The Old Gumbie Cat – Jennyanydots, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, Jellylorum, Demeter The Rum Tum Tugger – Rum Tum Tugger, Company Grizabella: The Glamour Cat – Grizabella, Demeter, Bombalurina Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town – Bustopher, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Bombalurina Mungojerrie And Rumpleteazer – Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer Old Deuteronomy – Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Old Deuteronomy The Awefull Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles – Munkustrap,Company The Song of the Jellicles – The Company The Jellicle Ball – Orchestra Grizabella, The Glamour Cat (Reprise) – Grizabella Memory – Grizabella Act II The Moments Of Happiness/Memory – Old Deuteronomy, Jemima Gus: The Theatre Cat – Asparagus, Jellylorum *Growltiger's Last Stand, incorporating either 'The Ballad Of Billy M'Caw' or the Italian aria 'In Una Tepida Notte' – Growltiger, Griddelbone, Ghengis/Gilbert, the Siamese, the Crew Gus: The Theater Cat (Reprise) – Asparagus Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat – Skimbleshanks, the Company Macavity: The Mystery Cat – Demeter, Bombalurina Macavity Fight – Macavity, Munkustrap, Alonzo Mr. Mistoffelees – Quaxo, otherwise known as Mr. Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger Memory/Daylight – Jemima Memory (Reprise) – Grizabella, Jemima The Journey To The Heaviside Layer – The Company Finale: The Ad-Dressing Of Cats – Old Deuteronomy Asparagus / Gus – The theatre cat. One of the oldest tribe members. He was once an actor. Bombalurina – A saucy red female. A Principal vocalist and dancer. Bustopher Jones – A fat cat, a "twenty-five pounder." Dresses in a snappy tuxedo and spats. Respected by all, as the upper class "St. James's Street Cat". In most productions, the actor playing Gus also plays Bustopher, though in early productions the part was handled by the actor playing Old Deuteronomy. Demeter – A very skittish female cat, principal vocalist. Grizabella – The former Glamour Cat who has lost her sparkle and now only wants to be accepted. Grizabella left the tribe when she was younger to see the world for herself; she has experienced the harshness of the world and is a pariah in the cats' society. Griddlebone – A fluffy white Persian cat. Growltiger's lover in Growltiger's Last Stand, where she sings The Ballad of Billy M'Caw or the mock Italian aria In Una Tepida Notte (depending on production) with Growltiger. Almost always played by the actress playing Jellylorum. She does not appear in productions which omit Growltiger's Last Stand. Growltiger – A theatrical character Gus recalls playing in his youth, and who appears in Gus' memory of the production of Growltiger's Last Stand. In some productions he is portrayed as a vicious pirate; in others he is more of a parody of a pirate. Does not appear in productions which omit Growltiger's Last Stand. Jellylorum – A female who watches out for the kittens, along with Jennyanydots. She has a close relationship with Gus. Named after T. S. Eliot's own cat. The actress who plays Jellylorum usually also plays Griddlebone in Growltiger's Last Stand. Jemima – A kitten interchangeable with Sillabub, though Jemima is used in most international productions. She is the kitten who sings the Memory refrain in The Moments of Happiness for Old Deuteronomy. Jemima sings the happier parts of Memory, while Grizabella sings the more sad parts. Jemima is the youngest kitten in the tribe, and she wants to be a glamour cat just like Grizabella was, before Grizabella left the tribe to explore the outside world. Jennyanydots – The old Gumbie cat. She sits all day and rules the mice and cockroaches at night, forcing them to undertake helpful functions and creative projects, to curb their naturally destructive habits. Macavity – the show's only real villain. The character is a literary allusion to the Sherlock Holmes character Professor Moriarty. Usually played by the same actor as Plato or Admetus. Mr. Mistoffelees – A young black tom with magical powers, which he doesn't fully control. His signature dance move is "The Conjuring Turn", twenty-four fouettés en tournant. He's sort of a rascal. He's a bit of a child prodigy of the tribe. Brilliant at what he does but a little wacky at the same time. He's not really an adult yet, but he's not a kitten. So he's in an in-between stage. He doesn't quite know how to use his magical powers yet, but he's learning. He has a lot of adolescent qualities. In the UK production, Mistoffelees has an alter-ego named Quaxo, who appears as a general chorus cat throughout the show, and is dressed slightly differently. Occasionally Quaxo is a separate character. Mungojerrie – Half of a pair of notorious cat-burglars, with Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are most commonly remembered for their featured dance number where at the end, they do a "double windmill" across the stage. Munkustrap – The show's de facto narrator. A black and silver tom who is storyteller and protector of the Jellicle tribe. He is thought to be second in command after Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy – The lovable patriarch of the Jellicle Tribe. He is very old and dignified. Rumpleteazer – Female half of a pair of notorious cat-burglars, with Mungojerrie. The Rum Tum Tugger – The ladies' tom. His temperament ranges from clownish to serious, and often sexual depending on the production; however, he is always flirtatious, and usually portrayed as a feline equivalent of Mick Jagger or Elvis Presley, and recognisable by his wild mane. Skimbleshanks – The railway cat. An active orange tabby cat, who lives on the trains and acts as an unofficial chaperon to such an extent he is considered rather indispensable to the train and station employees. Victoria – A pure white kitten gifted in dancing. The "official" Jellicle Ball begins with her solo dance. She also does a Pas De Deux with Plato during the Jellicle Ball. She is also the first cat/kitten to touch and accept Grizabella. Other characters The more notable minor characters are as follows: Admetus- a shy, ginger and white tom. The actor usually also plays the Rumpus Cat or Macavity. Alonzo – A black and white tom cat in most productions; in the Broadway and early European productions, he was depicted as being a black and gold tabby. Sometimes considered the third in command after Munkustrap as he also fights Macavity. Bill Bailey – Bill Bailey is a london chorus kitten interchangeable with Tumblebrutus. He is a playful young kitten, often performing acrobatics as well as being a strong dancer. His costume is patchy browns on a white base, suggesting he is a Bi-colour tabby and white. Carbucketty – The name was one of T. S. Eliot's ideas for cat names for a "knockabout cat." Sometimes interchangeable with the character of Pouncival. Cassandra – A mysterious brown and cream Abyssinian queen, with a braided tail. Coricopat – Male twin to Tantomile. Coricopat and Tantomile are often portrayed as psychic cats, as they sense the presence of danger before it becomes apparent to the other characters. Electra and Etcetera – Tabby kittens who are fans of Rum Tum Tugger. Electra is dark and quieter, Etcetera is paler and hyperactive. Exotica – Chorus cat made for the 1998 film. Appears in few scenes and dance numbers. Ghengis or Gilbert – The leader of the crew of Siamese cats who contribute to Growltiger's demise. Usually played by the actor who portrays Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus or Coricopat. George – A male chorus cat. In London productions Goerge played Rumpus Cat in the junkyard performance of "Pekes and Pollicles". George was also featured as part of Growltiger's "Raffish Crew". Plato – Teenage male cat; the actor usually doubles as Macavity. He does a pas de deux with Victoria during the Jellicle Ball. Plato is somewhat interchangeable with Admetus. Pouncival – a playful, tom kitten sometimes interchangeable with Carbucketty and often first understudy to Mr. Mistoffelees Rumpus Cat – A spiky-haired cat with glowing red eyes, as mentioned in The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, seen as a sort of superhero figure among the Jellicles. Does not appear in productions which omit the song The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Usually played by Alonzo or Admetus. Sillabub, the Broadway version of Jemima. Sillabub was a name created for the American productions due to possible racist connotations to "Jemima". The Japanese, Australian (in particular the Brisbane cast, who have Jemima as just a dancer) and Swedish casts include both Sillabub and Jemima as different characters. Tumblebrutus – A playful young adult cat. Tumblebrutus is a brown and white tabby, characterized by a large, flame-like brown patch over his left eye. This energetic young tom is featured in many dance numbers and has many featured solos throughout the show. He is the Broadway version of Bill Bailey. Tantomile – Female twin of Coricopat. The name was created by T.S. Eliot for a "Witch's Cat".4 Victor – Victor is a London chorus cat. He is cream and brown tabby markings and few distinguishing features. He featured as one of Growltiger's crew. The actor playing Victor was usually an understudy for Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays